Tales of the Blind Kitsine
by naruto4life1994
Summary: (Inspired by the movie zatoichi) Naruto is a blind masseur who travels throughout the element Nation as he battles dangerous foes, follow the Tales of the Blnd Kitsune, Warning, Blood, violence, harem, language


'I was watching Zatoichi movies and it gave me the idea of finding a story like it with Naruto, i did find one and had enjoyed it but it was not finished, I made a story of my own but I got lots about It being jumped right into the action which I agree and am remaking it, i'm sad to say, my computer crashed on me, causing me to lose my updates so I will have to get those started soon, I do hope you enjoy the story for now.

テイルズオブキツネ  
Tales Of The Blind Swordsman Kitsune

A baby cry broke through the silent night as a baby in a basket was floating down the river, This was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of the Yondaime Hokage and the jinchuriki of the Kyubi No Kitsune. Not long ago the beast had attacked Konoha causing havoc but the Yondaime Hokage manage to defeat the beast by sacrificing his life to seal the beast in his own son.

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage brought the baby in and informed the council of the Yondaime sacrificed and the Kyubi sealed in Naruto which was not a smart idea as the civilians immediately called for blood. while Danzo who was Hiruzen old teammate wanted to train him as a weapon but Hiruzen shut everyone up and refused. The information of his status was to be a S rank secret and if spoken about it death would be the penalty.

While the council continued to talk a kunoichi had listen to the whole thing. Rin Inuzuka who was named Naruto's godmother by her sensei knew he would not be safe from the villagers, if anything he would be in danger, she couldn't let this happen and decided to take measures into her own hands. She put Naruto in a basket with a scroll containing his information. She's prayed and hoped he will be found and taken care of.

* * *

We see the basket still floating down the river but was soon picked up by a beautiful women with black long hair, pale skin wearing a yellow kimono, she set the basket down on the ground and opened it and to her shock she finds a sleeping baby boy with short blonde spiky hair and tan skin with three whisker marks on each of his cheek.

She saw the scroll and went to look at it. When she opened and read the information she was more shocked. She had quickly took the basket with the baby inside back to the palace.

* * *

"A Jinchuriki?" questioned a man around his thirties who was 5'10 with short silver hair, green eyes and was wearing a black Kimono and hakama pants with a samurai sword strapped around his waist.

"Yes brother from what the scroll said. Poor child...to bear such a heavy burden." The women looked at the sleeping baby in her arms. She looked up at the man.

"Brother if I may with your permission, I wish to raise this baby." She bowed.

The man was surprised by his sister question and had thought about it, although he knew the risk of having a Jinchuriki hearing many stories about them but that dissolved seeing his sister cooing at the child. he couldn't help but smile.

"Very well Asami." her brother agreed making her smile while on the inside she cheered and squealed. She proceed to take him to her room, looking at him he was awake looking up at her with his big blue eyes and smiled with a giggle.

She smiled and had a feeling this child will grow strong and will have a long journey in the future. "Your very special Naruto-kun." she cooed and gave a small kiss to his nose making him smile.

* * *

14 years later.

Naruto woke up from his dream flashback. During the years pass he had grew up well, he now stood 5'6 and had short spiky blonde hair with three whisker marks on each cheek. His body was well built he was not big or too muscular but between. He looked around 15 or older, it was hard to say since his face was a little dirty. His eyes were pale milky blue which told that he was blind. He was wearing a custom masseur's outfit, black hakama pants and a black gi with an orange lace to keep it tied and a black open Kimono while he also wore some straw sandals with his feet dirty from many travels.

He groaned sitting up and yawning stretching his arm while holding a red straight walking cane that had two grooves where his thumb rested. "I guess it's time for me to get moving." he said to himself scratching his head and started to stand up on his feet and walked tapping the ground finding the road and walked

* * *

Few hours later.

Naruto was taking a break as he sat on on a log with a bamboo cup drinking some water. Approaching him were a group of eight men who were armed with swords and other kinds of weapons.

A little boy around 10 or 11 was walking by but was stopped by one of the men who brought him close.

"Kid, bring us that blind masseur's cane, we'll pay you if you succeed." The man whispered.

The boy nod as he accepted. "Be careful, do it quietly, so he won't hear you." The man caution the boy.

The kid had quietly and slowly sneaked up grabbing the cane without the Masseur noticing and bringing it back to the man.

The man took the cane. "Thanks kid." He looked at the kids hand who was expected to be paid.

"Scram you little shit." the man shoved the boy out of the way who ran off.

The man had a cocky grin and turned to the blind spiky blonde hair young man. "Kitsune!" He called out.

Naruto sighed with his head down shaking it negatively.

The two men walked up to him. "Even you, easily fooled by an innocent child." one mocked while the other chuckled. "Even a master is powerless without his sword." the man bragged waving the cane laughing with his friend.

In a flash the Masseur threw his cup and gave a hard-low right kick to the man's ankle who was holding the cane breaking it. The man cried in pain startling his friend, Naruto quickly like lightning took the sword out of his scabbard while at the same time had slashed the first man across the heart and slashing down the second man across chest deep killing them fast while taking his scabbard back.

Naruto face was stoic showing no face expression as he held the sword up gripping the handle in an invert position and swiftly wiped off the blood on the blade.

The six men were taken back by this.

He slowly sheathed his sword back into his scabbard clicking close.

"If you six value your life. I advise you to please turn around and leave." He gave a warning and proceed to turn and walk away.

The group of men started to pull their weapons out but as one of them pulled their sword out he cut one of their own by accident.

The injured man gave a low grunt holding his now bleeding arm. He glared at the idiot.

Ignoring the glare the man proceeds to charge at the Masseur "You son of a bitch." As he charged and was close suddenly a blade stabbed through his body stopping him, the blonde Masseur took out the blade as the man fell dead, the last five started to have second thoughts as they turned and ran.

(Zatoichi-lullaby ending theme from the Zatoichi tv series) watch?v=hACGaKivRzI

Naruto continue to walk the road. He stopped taking a rag out from his gi and wiped the sweat away from his forehead and face. He breathes putting away his rag continuing to walk the road

He was jumping on rocks after rocks to cross a small creek, a small fish jumped out and hit him in the face making him flail his arms out trying to balance himself unfortunately he fell in the small creek getting wet. He sighed and got up and walked across.

He was now walking back on the road when a group of kids were playing and circled around him as they giggled and laughed while Naruto smiled and heard a man nearby selling treats. He bought one for each of the kids and had pat one of their heads and continued to walk while they ran off not before shouting thank you making him smile and continued to walk.

Naruto was sitting down eating some rice balls and broke some off throwing it on the ground for the birds. He laughed hearing the chirps.

He continued to walk following wherever the road takes him too, till he stopped and tapped a wooden sign.

(end song)

Naruto touch and felt the wood Kanji's "Land...of...Bean...Jam. Ahhh what a strange name for a land... but at the same time my name is after a ramen dish, so I guess I shouldn't be talking." He sweat dropped to himself and continue on to walk.

* * *

Not far away, A beautiful young girl was running through the woods from a group of five to seven men who were chasing her.

she was around 16 or 17 with green eyes, black long hair that was tied in a ponytail, she was in a expensive purple kimono with white flowers designs and a pair of sandals.

She stopped near a tree trying to catch her breathe. She heard footsteps and her heart pounded in fear, she quickly looked and saw a blonde spiky hair young man with three odd whisker marks on his cheeks, he looked around 15 or older and from the way he dressed he must be a Masseur she too notices his pale blue eyes.

Naruto stopped and turned his head to the girl who became a little scared seeing his pale blue eyes "Miss are you alright?" He asked

Before she could answer she heard many footsteps getting close and quickly hid behind a big tree.

The group of men stopped and looked around and saw the blonde hair Masseur. "Masseur have you seen a woman run by you?" Questioned the man.

"I'm sorry I'm blind so I didn't see anything but I think I might have heard something run that way." he pointed to the left.

"Let's go." Said the man to the group following the direction.

Once the footsteps were long gone, "Miss they're gone now." He told the girl who slowly peeked her head out and stepped out of the tree seeing the group of men gone, she hugged the Masseur and cried on him saying thank you.

"It's alright now, your safe now." Naruto pat her back trying to comfort her.

She separated from him wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry Masseur-san." She apologizes.

Naruto laughed, "It's alright." He asked. "Miss do you by any chance know a town nearby?"

"Hai, it's not too far I'm going their too, let me take you." She grabbed his cane and pulled leading him.

"Arigato." He bowed his head.

* * *

"YOU IDIOTS." Shouted a man wearing brown hakama pants, brown gi over it was a brown haori.

"I can't believe you let her get away, do you know how much we lost from our client!" The man slammed his hand down on a desk glaring at three men, one of them with a bandage on his eye spoke.

"we're sorry, Chenzo-Sama but that bitch somehow pulled a fast one on me, She outta nowhere stabbed me in the eye."

"I don't want to hear it!" The man named Chenzo stood up walking in front of them, "You three are supposed to be my best, but it seems that's too hard for you."

The meeting broke as a group of men enter the room.

"Did you find her?" Questioned Chenzo."

The leader of the group spoke. "Sorry boss but we were unable too."

Chenzo took a deep breath while he turned back walking to his desk and sat down in his chair.

"You said she has been wanting to go back home right?" He asked the bandage eye man.

"Yeah that's what she's been crying and screaming about when I was dragging her." Said the bandaged thug.

Chenzo took a pipe and lit it taking puffs. "Then she will come back." He said.

The leader of the group went next to him and asked "How do you know boss?"

Chenzo looked at the man like it was obvious and slapped the man across the face. "Baka, trust me tomorrow I want you to take your men and search her families house." Chenzo said.

"And if we find her what do we do about the family if they try to interfere?" Asked the man rubbing his cheek.

"Kill them." Easily said Chenzo.

* * *

A older woman around her 30's with black hair in a bun style wearing a simple pink kimono was cooking while a short black haired man around the same age as the woman wearing a dark blue yukata was doing dishes.

A knock was heard at the door which confuse the two as they didn't expect company. The man dried his hand and went to answer the door and opened ii seeing a young girl.

"Ayumi?" Asked the man in shock..

"Daddy." She cried and slammed into her father's chest and hugged him which he returned while he too cried

"Ayumi?" Said the women who eyes were watering.

"Mom" She ran and hugged her as her father joined.

The moment broke as the blind Masseur tapped the wooden floor entering. "Miss is this your house?" He asked.

"Hai, Tou-san, Kaa-san this is Naruto-san he actually helped me." She told them.

The parents were confused but she explained about her escape from the men and Naruto tricking them.

Both parents got on their knees and bowed down repeatedly saying thank you over and over but Naruto knelt down and put his hands on their shoulders.

"Please don't. I was just doing what was right." he gave them an assured smile and helped them up.

The man bowed one last time "Naruto-san thank you, Ayumi is my only child, to have her back in me and my wife's life." He was trying not to break down.

He laughed "it's alright, I understand."

The man wiped his tears away and wrapped his arm around his wife. "I'm Kento this is my wife Azumi." He introduce.

Naruto bowed and had then smell something good making his stomach rumble making him blush a little.

"Oh my, you must be hungry, it's almost done, why don't you stay and eat with us" Said Azumi

Naruto didn't want to impose.

"Yes, please eat with us, it's the least we can do to thank you." Said Kento.

Naruto bowed, "Arigato."

* * *

Both Naruto and Kento were at the table while the girls were talking and washing dishes.

Kento poured a cup of sake for himself. "Kento-san, is that sake?" Asked Naruto

Kento looked at Naruto confused.

"Yeah?" He said

"If you don't mind can you pour me one too?" Asked Naruto

This surprise Kento never seeing someone young as his daughter would drink but he wasn't going to be rude plus he did help his daughter, Kento poured a cup handing it to Naruto who proceed to take and drink it.

The Masseur gave a refresh sigh "That's good Sake Kento-san." He said to a surprised Kento seeing the young Masseur drank a cup of sake like nothing usually first timers have a hard time keeping it in.

Naruto grabbed the bottle and poured Kento a cup and to the man's surprise he gave a perfect pour.

"I must say for someone young as you know how to drink." Said Kento as he drank making Naruto chuckled.  
"I blame my sensei, he was the one that got me into it." He said making Kento give a small laugh.

"If I may ask. What's a Masseur like yourself traveling around Naruto-san?" Asked Kento while pouring another cup for Naruto.

Naruto drank his cup, "Exploring, wherever the road takes me too. I was lucky enough that I ran into your daughter and helped." He said while pouring Kento's cup.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you know who would be chasing Ayumi?" He asked

Kento face grimace and gave a sigh.

"I'm sorry Kento-" Naruto try to apologize but Kento stopped him.

"No Naruto-san it's fine." Kento drank his cup and sigh.

"it started out about two month ago. My family had very low money and It became worse when I lost my job. With no job what could I do to help feed them. So, I started to gamble unfortunately my luck was no good but I had to keep trying but eventually I ran out of money, I was lost not knowing what to do. Then everything changed when I met him." Kento say the last part with venom.

"Who was he?" Naruto asked while he poured himself another drink.

"Chenzo Takashi. A Yakuza clan leader. He saw me desperate and knew I needed the money." Naruto poured Kento a drink

He drank and continued. "He asked me if I needed money and from their I took a loan from him but he said he expects to be paid back double from the loan." He sighed

"How much did he loan you?" Naruto asked drinking his cup.

"100 ryo." Said Kento making Naruto choked on his drink and coughed.

"Naruto-san are you alright?" Asked Kento

Naruto got his cough control and cleared his throat. "Yes Kento-san I must have drank too fast." 'How bad of luck do you have to have to lose 100 Ryo'

Somewhere in town a blonde hair woman with a diamond mark on her forehead and wearing a green jacket sneezed.

Back to Kento and Naruto.

"I lost all the money, Chenzo said I had three days to pay him back." He poured his cup and drank.

"I had told my wife and she was not happy. Three days later somehow, he finds my home and breaks in asking about the money."

Naruto poured Kento another drink as he took it and drank, continuing.

"Ayumi came out in concern... that bastard, the first minute he saw her I saw that lust in his eyes. It disgusted me." He said with anger remembering that day.

Ayumi was listening with her mother.

"I'll never forget what he said about her... She is enough to pay your debt." Kento spat out.

Naruto face stoic but on the inside he was disgusted as well.

"They took her away, I blamed myself, I was angry at myself." Kento gripped his cup. He was about to pour a cup but ran out. He sighed.

"But you have her back now." Naruto said.

The man gave a small smile "Yeah and this time, I'm not letting her go they'll have to kill me first to get her." He man said.

Naruto nod, he stood up and bowed his head. "I must be going, thank you for the food and sake." He appreciated.

"Why don't you stay for the night Naruto-san, we have a guest room. Ayumi show Naruto-san the room." Kento asked his daughter.

She nods "Hai Tou-san." She grabbed Naruto's cane leading him to the room.

Leading him into the hallways she slid the door opened and showed him I'm in. "Here we are Naruto-san."

Naruto bowed "Arigato Ayumi-san, you have been really helpful"

She nod and was about to leave him but stopped and looked back at Naruto who was taking off his Kimono leaving only his gi and taking his sandals off.

"Naruto-san?"

"Yes Ayumi-san."

"I just wanted to ask you...if you would like to come with me tomorrow, i'm gonna be collecting some herbs for dinner." She asked him.

Naruto smiled. "i'd be happy too." he said

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." she said to him.

"...Goodnight Ayumi-san." Naruto bowed his head.

Ayumi slid the door closed as Naruto had laid down on the bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning.

the day was beautiful the sky was clear, the sun was shining as the birds were chirping.

Ayumi was singing beautifully while walking through the forest looking back at Naruto making sure he wasn't lost.

Naruto was enjoying the walk and listening to Ayumi singing. She had an idea in her head and hid behind a tree trying to keep her giggles quiet.

Naruto stopped and didn't hear anything. "Ayumi-san?" he looked around "Ayumi-san are you there?" he was now confused "Where did she go?" he asked himself.

She was sneaking up behind him but as she was close he quickly turned around and gave a playful roar making her jump and laugh as he laughed too.

They continued to walk towards a certain part of forest that had all kinds of herbs.

As Ayumi was done collecting the herbs she heard a water nearby." she smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand pulling him.

"Where are we going Ayumi-san?" asked Naruto.

"Hold on." she said.

A minute later Ayumi and Naruto stopped. they were out of the forest and now on a small beach.

"My father always took me and my mom here at the beach when i was little, it's probably the only place where i can feel relax." she said looking at the beautiful lake. "When i was being taken away I thought i would never see my parents or this place again." she said in a sad tone  
"Did you blame your father for that?" he asked

She shook her head. "Father always tries what's best but I don't blame him, If he knew what that man was gonna do he would have never taken the money." She said getting a rock and threw it in the lake trying to make it skip but it sunk

"Your Father loves you and your mother a lot, i know he tried to do what was best for his family." Naruto bent down grabbing a rock and threw in the lake making three skips

She nod.

she touched the lake with her toe "Oh the water is cold, I think i'm gonna take a swim." She said making Naruto ears perk up.

She started to undress her kimono, before she could take the sash off she saw Naruto and gasped closing her Kimono but then remembered something.

She gave gave slight giggle with a blush "Oh i forgot you can't see." she shyly said.

Naruto laughed at this. He felt the kimono land next to him and had grabbed it and gave a small smell.

"Water actually feels good." She called out as she was swimming further.

Naruto thought for a second "Maybe i should go for a swim too." he said as he stood up taking of his outfit and his kimono leaving him in black boxers and leaving his cane.

He went into the water and then started to paddle further while Ayumi was watching.

Naruto had soon started to sink and was gone, Ayumi was now nervous and went to paddle where he sank but all of sudden he popped out with a fist in mouth and giving a muffle roar making her scream a little and then laughed while Naruto laughed with her.

* * *

Later that night

Naruto was at a gambling joint playing Cho-Han with others but they were looking at him strange never seeing someone quite young gamble.

The dealer who was wearing Hakama pants and was shirtless showed a cup in one hand and other showing two six-sided dice. He puts them in the cup and shakes it and overturns it on the floor.

"Place your bets." Said the dealer.

Everyone chose even while Naruto did the same.

As the dealer was about to reveal the dice. Naruto switched to odd and the dealer revealed and it was odd making Naruto the winner collecting his wins.

Two men behind the background were talking quietly eyeing the blonde hair Masseur. One of the men left while the other kept his eyes on the Masseur who wins again.

* * *

Chenzo was smoking his pipe and was listening to one of his men.

"A young blind masseur?" He questioned.

"Hai, the boy has been on a roll, I'm afraid we won't have nothing if he continues." The man informed.

Chenzo was in thoughts for a few seconds and had put his pipe out and got up from his chair.

Naruto again won another game. He laughed "luck must be on my side tonight." He said next to a man.

Chenzo walked in seeing the young blind Masseur. "Seems your quite on a roll Masseur." He said.

Naruto chuckled. "Well I guess lady luck loves me tonight." He joked collecting his wins. "Excuse me." He said getting up with his wins and walking over to the banker turning them in.

"200 Ryo." the banker said while handing the money to Naruto who put them in a pouch in his kimono.

"Arigato. Maybe I'll come back again sometime" Naruto chuckled walking out the door.

Chenzo looked at one of his men and nod making the man nod back and left with two others.

Naruto was walking through the woods but stopped after hearing footsteps.

Three men surrounded him in a circle.

"Surely you men aren't thieves. Is there something you want from me?" Naruto asked, he snapped his finger.

"ah, you must be the men back at the gambling joint-" he stopped and stood up gripping his cane and snapped his head towards the man who pulled his sword out.

"it's dangerous to draw your sword." Naruto said in a cold tone pointing at the man.

"There's a saying my sensei once said. "Just cause a master acts like a brute, doesn't mean his men have to act like ones too."

The front man charged forward raising his sword but Naruto crouched low and jammed up his cane into the man's throat crushing it making him fall and pass out, the other two pulled there sword out.

"Blind boy Who are you?" Questioned one man.

"I'm just a Masseur." Naruto answered.

"You're not any ordinary Masseur." said the second man.

Naruto chuckled walking while still crouching holding his cane with two hands "If I were I would be dead by now." He dodged the attack from behind and stabbed first man in front then spun slashing the second man behind, they grunted in pain and stood a few seconds and fell dead.

Naruto slowly raised his head up and slowly sheathed his sword back in the scabbard. Proceeding to walk away.

* * *

"What my men Dead!? They were just chasing one blind boy how did this happen?!" Asked an angry Chenzo.

"I'm sorry Chenzo-Sama, but he was no ordinary blind Masseur, he seems to be also a skilled swordsman." Said the man who witness the whole thing.

"What that's impossible." Chenzo scoffed at this

"I swear boss I'm telling the truth." The man pleaded.

Chenzo was furious at this. For many years his clan had been in power throughout the whole Land of Bean Jam. Owning many businesses and gambling joints throughout. Anyone that tried to oppose let's just say their business would have an accident. Even with many evidence the police were corrupted and would easily take bribes turning a blind eye.

Now with this Masseur free, word will soon spread and if reached far out of the land, his clan reputation would be ruin.

"I want that Masseur dead, this time I'm sending more men with you" said Chenzo.

The man nod but then had remembered something "Wait a minute Boss, Yesterday I remember seeing Hiroto talking to a blind Masseur asking if he saw the girl we were looking for...that bastard tricked us, he must know where the girl was." He angrily said

"You mean to tell me you and Hiroto were tricked by a low life blind Masseur." Chenzo annoyed at this.

The man was nervous to answer but Chenzo put a hand up stopping the man from speaking.

"I don't care, Tonight the Masseur dies and I want that girl found too." Ordered Chenzo.

"Hai boss."

* * *

Ayumi and her mom were fixing up dinner while Naruto was massaging Kento Shoulder. "Your body seemed tense from years of stress." He commented.

"Your right about that but now I feel like a heavy burden has lifted off me." Kento said.

"I guess that means I'm doing a good job." Naruto joked and laughed with Kento, Ayumi and her mom giggled.

A pound was heard at the door. "Open up we are from the Takashi clan!" A shout was heard from the outside..

Ayumi and her parent's eyes went wide while Naruto face was stoic.

"Ayumi." Naruto called to her "You and your mom hide." She quickly got up and grabbed her mom's hand and went to hide.

"Relax Kento-san." Naruto said calmly as the man nod

Soon the door broke down and barged in were eight men who looked around and saw the Masseur.

"That's him, the Masseur, he must know where the girl is." Said one of the men.

The leader of the group known as Hiroto walked up to the Masseur.

"You're that Masseur, my boss said you cut down three of my men." He said

"Ah, then you must know why it happened." Naruto tried to explained

"I don't care. I know you lied to us about the girl. Where is she?" Questioned/demanded Hiroto.

Naruto kept massaging Kento shoulders. "Samurai-san, is this girl really important to your boss?" He questioned.

"And if she is, she belongs to us in the first place." The man said

Naruto gave a small laugh making Hiroto angry.

"Your boss really would destroy a happy family for his own greed by taking their daughter without remorse." Naruto voice turn slightly cold "I'm sure he will meet the Shinigami very soon."

Hiroto pulled his sword out, "You blind bastard!" he went to strike the Masseur down but Naruto quickly grabbed his cane and deflected the strike follow by a strike of his own to the side of Hiroto's head knocking him back against the group who caught him.

"Kill him!" he Shouted.

Naruto pushed Kento back and quickly drew his blade and like lightning slashed multiple candles and a lantern and had slowly sheathed back his blade.

As his blade clicked closed multiple candles and the lantern started to break in two pieces turning almost the whole room completely dark only leaving the moonlight.

He chuckled "It seems now we're even." His voice turned cold again. "But I must warn you, darkness is my ally, So come find me if you can."

The group charged at him making him draw his blade out fast slashing down the first man and twirling his blade cutting down three others and had spin cutting one and stabbing the other.

Blood shot out of the five men's body and fell dead leaving Hiroto and one man alive.

Hiroto went to strike him from behind but Naruto took the blade out of the body dropping the sixth man and turned around dodging the slash and retaliated with his own which went across the throat. Hiroto held his throat trying to stop the bleeding that was spilling but choked and fell dead.

The last man fell down scared for his life. His heart leaped to his throat as the Masseur slowly turned his head and stared back at him with those milky blue white eyes as if they were looking deep in his soul

"Give your boss a message. Tell him to be prepared to face the Shinigami's judgement very soon." Naruto sheathed back his sword while the man scrambled back to his feet and ran away.

Kento by far was very shock at what he just witnessed, the attacks were so fast he didn't see them.

Ayumi and her mother came slowly to see what happened and where shocked seeing many of the men dead, Ayumi and her mother rush to Kento.

"I'm sorry, those men were after me." Naruto apologized.

Ayumi and her mother helped Kento up.

Naruto pulled out his small pouch from his kimono and took some ryo's out turning to the family and walked to them. He grabbed Ayumi's hand giving her the money.

"I want you to take this money find your family another home." He said closing her hand.

"Them come with us Naruto-Kun." She said

Naruto shook his head. "I can't Ayumi-san...A Masseur like me is not safe to be around, I don't want to be a burden."

"I don't care, I'll travel with you side by side if I have too, you won't be a burden to me." She cried out with small tears tearing up.

Azumi and Kento were shocked at their daughter's words.

"Ayumi, you have a loving family, a father, a mother, and soon a baby brother or sister." Naruto giving a small smile

Ayumi and the family were shocked but mostly Azumi who knew she was pregnant but never told anyone but had plan to tell her husband soon.

Kento turn to his wife. "Azumi i-i-is this true." He stuttered in shock.

Azumi was a little. "Yes, I was planning to tell you soon but..." She said

Kento started to laugh a little and laughed in joy hugging his wife.

Ayumi was watching her parents in joy and was happy as well. She turned around to see Naruto gone.

'Naruto-kun' thought Ayumi

* * *

"What!" Chenzo shouted at the man who was the last survivor of the group.

"I-I'm afraid it's the truth Chenzo-sama. That Masseur massacred the entire group." The last survivor spoke in fear

Chenzo was now more furious. How, how can a pathetic Masseur kill his best men's especially Hiroto who was his right-hand man

"Boss h-he said t-to give you a message. Be prepared to face the Shinigami's judgement very soon." the man said still shaken.

Chenzo eyes narrowed and gave a growl 'that blind bastard.' "Get all my men ready." He ordered as the man rushed after being order to.

Chenzo was in thoughts and slowly opened his drawer pulling out a metal weapon that was black and in a shape of a L

"I won't be meeting the Shinigami soon you blind fool, you don't know who your messing with...but soon you will know." He said to himself with an evil smirk.

* * *

Naruto was walking towards the compound where a young boy was leading him and stopped.

"We're here." Said the boy who was around 9 to 10.

Naruto went in his kimono and pulled three ryo's out and gave them to the boy.

"Thanks a lot kid." Naruto said going towards the compound. four Yakuza members were guarding the gates, while two surrounded the house.

Naruto quietly walked into the shadows.

Five guards were in the garden. One of the men smacked his own neck. "Damn mosquitoes I can be home relaxing right now." Said a irritated Yakuza guard

"How do you think I feel, but order are orders." said the other guard.

Another guard had just sat down wiping the sweat off his face.

"Hey, why don't we just go home we been waiting for hours." He said to another guard who was listening.

"Yeah let's just tell the boss-" the words died down as he slumped on the guards shoulder

"Hey come on man, would you-" the guard turn to him but saw the lifeless eyes making him gasp and stand up in panic backing away alerting the other three pulling their weapons out.

They stood guard and quickly charged around the corner and all was heard were slashes and cries of pain four men fell out the shadow dead.

Sounds were heard near by alerting five men who went to check it out. They went looking all around every inch then heard something from the barn, they went in looking around.

A black horse squealed scaring the five men.

"Damn it, just the boss's horse." Said one of the men

"Don't scare us." The guards relaxed a little but still checking around.

Naruto appeared in the dark in front of them. His pale blue eyes were open.

He slashed one across the stomach and slashed another down across the chest and spun slashing the other three and had slashed another across the chest and crouched holding his blade handle invert and slowly sheathed his blade as the bodies dropped dead, he stood up sheathing his sword and proceeded on.

More guards came out as a man alerted the others of the dead bodies.

Near the house one of guards were talking to another when all of sudden he felt a quick pain in the back and fell down lifeless.

The second guard was about to alert the others but was then stabbed. Naruto took the blade out as the guard dropped dead and sheathed his blade.

* * *

In the house Chenzo was drinking Sake with the weapon in his hand waiting for the blind bastard.

A shadow figure approach the door and slid it open

"Boss the Masseur is here." A guard alerted him.

Chenzo growled as he stood up. "Have every guard search everywhere I want that bastards head."

The guard nod and left sliding the door close.

Chenzo grabbed the sake bottle pouring himself a drink but when he looked up from the cup he saw a blonde spiky hair boy in front of him and just in a flash the bottle split in two.

Taken back Chenzo got up and went to use the firearm but again in a blink of an eye the boy sliced the weapon destroying it.

Chenzo dropped the useless weapon and was now nervous, Naruto sheathed his sword "It seems you received my message Chenzo." Naruto said stoic tone as he stepped closer to Chenzo who was backing away.

"l-l-look you want me to leave the girl, fine she's yours I give up. Just let me live." Chenzo pleaded on his knees.

"Men like you give the Yakuza a bad name, I met many men during my travels and you by far are the worst. But I'm not cold hearted, so I shall give you a warning, leave this land and never return and if you dare to harm Ayumi-san's family" Naruto pulled his blade out a little as a warning, he got up to leave.

Chenzo shouted for the guards who came quickly and surrounded him. "You are a fool to let me live. This land is mine and mine alone, kill him." Chenzo shouted in madness.

Two charged from left and right at him but Naruto quick drew his blade slashing the right one across the chest and slashed the left one down across his body and spun stabbed another, he backed up to the outside as did the man who had the blade still in his body. The guards had followed him out.

Naruto pulled the blade out of the man's body ending his life, he turned around and blocked a strike from behind with his blade while still holding the handle invert and pushed the man back slashing his jugular vein killing him and turned around slashing both left and right decapitating two men quickly killing them.

The guard were now backing away from the Masseur who continued to walk to Chenzo, he turned killing two more men and spun stabbing another in the chest deep making the guard cry in pain.

taking the blade out the man fell dead and proceeded on holding the sword invert in his right hand and his left held the scabbard.

"Attack him all at once." said one of the men

four charged at once but Naruto dodged from the front giving a downward slash to one across the stomach deep while turning around slashing down another's face, he turned blocking another strike and dodging and quickly slashed left and right killing both.

Chenzo was watching his men's getting slaughter. One of his dying men who was bleeding grabbed him begging for help but Chenzo pushed him off.

He heard another shout of agony and saw the Masseur stabbing the last of his men.

Naruto sheathed his sword and turned to Chenzo and was approaching him, Chenzo was backed up to a corner but saw a sword on the floor near him. He grabbed it and charged.

"DIE YOU BASTARD." Chenzo shouted.

Naruto in a flash drew his blade and twirled it breaking Chenzo's sword and giving a x slash to him in the chest making him turn against the wall.

Chenzo coughed up blood and slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood falling dead.

Naruto swiftly wiped the blood off his blade and sheathed it and left.

* * *

The next day 

Ayumi and her family were waiting at the gates

"I think I see him." Said Kento.

Indeed, Kento was right, Naruto was walking towards the gates.

"Naruto-san." Called Kento stopping Naruto.

The family came and bowed, "Thank you Naruto-san for everything." Said Kento.

Naruto smiled and gave a bow. "I'm grateful your all safe."

"Where will you go now Naruto-san." Asked Azumi.

"Wherever the road takes me next." Naruto said

"Will you visit us?" Asked a sad Ayumi which Naruto notice in the tone.

"Hai, I promise." he gave a fox smile making Ayumi a little happy but would miss him.

(Zatoichi-lullby ending theme from the Zatoichi tv series)

He bowed "Take care everyone." Naruto giving a farewell and walked away.

Naruto stopped and went to take his rag out but felt something else. He took it out revealing to be a comb and had smelled and felt it.

He smiled putting back in his gi and took his rag out wiping the sweat off.

"I wonder where I will go next." Naruto said to himself continuing to walk the road going wherever it leads him too.

End chapter 1

(Whew what a remake, took me lots of thinking and hope the action didn't come to quick. This is just something that I made for fun, but i will work on it some other time. on another note, I am working now on my stories with my phone, which will take time, but what should I work on which story, my db supe,r power ranger or street Fighter, vote now so I can get started, I hope you all have a great thanksgiving, this is Naruto4life Have a good one peace out


End file.
